Killer for hire Kuga
by Rain141
Summary: Kuga is hired to control a powerstrugle that has led to the framing of an heiress, but what should be done, or should the question be what can be done?
1. You sent who!

Okay this was a little something I found whilst clearing out my hard drive, I thought I'd fix it up a bit and post it.

If anyone likes it tell me and I might continue it when I have some free time ^^

** *** ***

Throughout the current business corporations a power struggle had been building, and after the sudden death of a member of one family the struggle turned violent. Families prepared for fights, assassinations became very frequent as the struggle continued effecting the five reigning powers of the city.

The heiress of the major corporation battled it out head to head with the heir to her rival corporation.

The woman was then accused of murdering her brother and was forced to flee even from her own family who had turned against her also.

Those sent to capture her end up dead.

*** *** *** ***

"I have fixed our current problem!" he said proudly

The woman looked at him quizzically "What did you do?"

Smiling triumphantly the man said "I sent my best man to do the job! Or should I say my best woman!"

There was a five second pause, then the woman broke the silence in a giant rush of anger.

"WHAT! You sent Kuga! How could you?!" she screamed

"Yeah," he said confused "you said that the men we kept sending would fall for Fujino and she'd just kill them, so I sent Kuga. She'll get the job done. So what's the problem?"

"Its Kuga, the reason she's the best is that she can shot any man without a problem. But when it comes to women she gets a bit touchy about killing them. Plus Fujino has a thing for Kuga." she growled in frustration.

"That last mission I took with Team Alpha was a disaster. She shot down all my men and then when she had me trapped she asked when I would be sending Kuga to attempt to capture her! AND when I told her we would never trouble Kuga to capture such a scumbag murder like her she shot me in the arm, and ran away crying! The cold-blooded murderess was crying because we wouldn't send Kuga after her! AND NOW YOU'VE GONE AND SENT HER BLOODY KUGA!! YOU IDIOT!!!" She screamed stomping away towards her armoury.

"Oh.."

*** **** ***

TBC...

Like it love it hate it? Please tell me :D


	2. The Beginning

Okay I'm back!! HSC has given me so much inspiration (more like procrastination needing) so I'm going to try and update ALL my stories!!! Thus a new chapter for KK XD

And there's lots of guessing to do since no names are being used yet ;p so have fun trying to work it all out.

Three are kinda obvious -.- So don't let me down with your guessing!!

Read and Review peoples!!

**Killer for hire Kuga:**

The beginning

**** ****

"Okay I think we need to calm down and talk about this!" The young man yelled running after his disgruntled – no, majorly pissed-off boss.

"No I have to go fix your mistake!" she growled back at him. "This will cause so many problems, you have no idea what you've done!"

"Aw come on Kuga can handle herself, and she has mace encase Fujino tries to jump her or something. So its all good." He pleaded catching up to his boss as she stopped walking.

Turning calmly to him, he suddenly became very scared.

"Mace." She repeated calmly.

Nodding quickly he began to shrink away from her.

"Mace?"

There was silence as she continued to stare at him, her eyes boring into his.

"Everything's all okay because Kuga has mace. You seriously believe that in a fight between an Ex-SAS secret service agent, armed with multiple firearms and tactical equipment." She said punctuating every word clearly " And our most advanced close range protection agent, armed with a can of mace will end with victory for Kuga?"

The silence was deafening as the young man began to feel gradually more unnerved as the explanation lengthened.

"So armed with a can of mace Kuga will feel oh so protected when she gets sniped from a block away." She growled down at the young man.

"B-but Fujino loves Kuga, she's infatuated with her! She wouldn't kill her!" he spluttered.

"I didn't say she'd be killed, at least not a first. But Kuga will be hurt. Fujino is what some may call 'kinky' but to the rest of us she's just plain disturbed." She said with a sigh "Okay you know how this all started right? When the selections were all being made at the grand 'alliance against city protecting thingy'. They hold them every year, its just a fancy name for an action were they cant kill each other."

"Well actually.." he nervously fidgeted "no one told me about their backgrounds, I'm only ever informed on their status and basic combat bios. Personal information is felt to be unnecessary."

Rubbing a hand across her forehead his boss turned away and opened the steel doors of her precious armoury. Indicating to the small desk to one side they both sat calmly down as the doors closed.

"Okay well since this is very necessary to your work I will tell you about how this all began, it only started about 8 months ago, at the annual meeting of the five quadrants. Our cities super powers, the corporations both legitimate and illegal that make everything happen."

** ** ** **

Once upon a time.. No wait. Scrap that. That would imply that this story is fantasy, a fairy tale, with sparkles and pixie dust.

Screw that crap.

This is reality were there are no prince charming and no happy endings.

This is the way we all live our lives.

In social captivity.

So lets start this thing from the top, well from the bottom if you really think about it. The bottom of twelfth avenue to be precise.

You see the big wigs of the cities are often known for throwing over the top, excentric parties just to compensate for what they lacked in personality, and probably a lot of other things.. and I was at one of them. This one.

Crystal glasses tinkered with a cherry melody as a light warble of voices floated over tables, only to be stamped upon by the occasional chicken screeches of laughter that shoot to the roof of this seemingly sophisticated collection of stuffed wallets, blocking all sensible nose from the occustra.

I mean really, it was just like watching a ritzed up barnyard. Just showing further proof of how money changed the way the world viewed them.

Then the sea of squawks seemed to still in one corner and a light Chopin filtered through. The silence is as false as the patrons generosity to others, and the silence was filled with hushed whispers that slowly weaved a stilling illusion over the gathering.

Then she immerged. A demon in white.

_'Oh how fitting' _a voice sneered from the crowds of forced pleasantries. The womans head tilted towards the comment and the whispers dropped from their lips in fear.

The well lined pockets of the beasts must have been comforting, for the sudden uneasiness was meet with a noticeable change in body language as the men began rubbing their sweaty paws along their pockets, whilst the women fiddled with their scarves and purses, in an attempt to dry their nerves.

I wonder why. I could feel a smug grin pulling at my lips as the though crossed my mind.

They watched the woman cut confidently through the crowd, like a mosses to their corrupted waters.

Their eyes danced along her movements. Staring at her as one would a red stain on a white tablecloth, or a match at a gas station.

Something that didn't belong, that could cause a big problem.

Something they feared.

*** *** ***

Fiddling with the steam of the rose, the crowds moved back and forth in a course of gushing emotions.

Quick bright eyes snapped up from the rose to observe the guests in the hall. One figure drew the eyes attention, like a fire to a gas tanker.

A woman lend calmly against a Rome styled stone pillar watching the hall with a dully-amused expression.

Her hair hung loosely down her face framing her light creamy skin with its chestnut locks. Her sparkling blue dress flowed smoothly over her curves as a split revealed a long toned leg. The eyes flickered with interest as she watched the womans simplest actions, finding them quite intriguing and fascinating.

Moving slightly towards the woman the eyes snapped off to the side as another figure appeared to the side. Her appearance was simple and ordinary. She seemed to blend with the crowds, so her sudden appearance was startling to say the least. A small smile tugged her lips as she beckoned with her fingers.

The eyes looked back to the woman in blue, but she was gone. With a light growl of disappointment they looked back to the side, to the now open balcony door.

The simple actions, which could be read by other occupants as simple conversation, or romantic gestures were very different to a good half of the halls occupants.

Someone was about to be given an assignment.

** *** ***

Standing in an observation deck above the rest of the guests a collection of guests had tucked themselves in the shadows to stand and chat idly whist they commented on the patrons below them, and best of all their competition

A small gathering of men glared down at the latest arrival below them.

"Bold as brass ain't she. We all have to enter via the back door and there she is coming in through the front as if she owns the place. No wonder they all want her." One sneered, black trench coat stretching at his shoulders and his muscles contracted with his tightening grip on the rails as he glared at the woman.

"Well she's the best here. Though her skills don't extend to colour choices, white, seriously talk about clashing colours." His shorter companion commented.

A tall man with short black hair and a regal air stoped beside them for a moment to give his deep and insightful comment of on inadequacy and the poor use of words on their choice of the woman bellow them.

"I wouldn't say that."

"What?"

"The third quadrant just arrived." The man commented, sipping the drink he held lightly in his hand "By coming through the back door they usually just blend in and look for competition. Thus no one has noticed the higher choices, as it is their job to blend in many occasions. This just shows who really is the best. By walking through the front door she's made herself a giant target, thus creating the air of either stupidity or superiority."

A smile spread on the mans face as her watched the other two men as their bewildered faces showed as the realisation of just how true the words were snuck in.

"And she's not know for being illogical." The shorter of the two commented, running a hand through his short white blond hair as his eyes flicked through the crowds bellow him.

"So she's just made herself a bunch of enemies. Either through envy from the lower ranks, or through her superiors finding her actions over the top." Commented the other as his trench coat seemed to relax as he let go of the rails to reach for a drink from a passing servant "She waltzes in like that with a big, 'I'm better than you' sign on her back. She's bound to be shot at if she keeps acting like this."

"But they would at least wait till everyone leaves the premises, they honour the code to well to kill during the celebrations." The black haired man commented with a nod of his head as he was approached by a tall red haired woman and left to have what appeared to be a serious, turn angry conversation.

Turning back to his companion the light haired man seemed to realise there was a mistake to the black haired mans last comment.

"But this isn't a celebration. This is an occasion, and chance to check the new merchandise and talk to them." He frowned.

"But their just hires."

"But each of the five pillars believe differently, and tonight they agreed upon this 'meet and greet'."

He muttered scanning the crowds as he spotted a few of the other pillars sons and daughters.

Such responsible figures they were. They stood so straight and proud with their personal attendants as they mingled with the guests.

"What are you looking at?"

Looking away from the crowd bellow he signed as a flicker of red caught the corner of his eye.

_Ah, the fourth have arrived at last. _

*** **

Okay so now its everyone's guess!

Who are the five leading families, Fujino, Kuga, Yuuichi, Masashi, Minagi or Yuuki?? Who knows ;p

And who'd work for who? XD

I'd love so see some opinions on this ^^


End file.
